<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Human by salomemaranya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534334">Only Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomemaranya/pseuds/salomemaranya'>salomemaranya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomemaranya/pseuds/salomemaranya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, in the forest of big-ass trees. And after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, he did what he knew best. His body moved and his blades slashed as if without conscious thought. Ironic that they dubbed him "Humanity's Strongest" when he couldn't do a damn thing to save anyone. </p><p>'Are you still there? I'm sorry. This is all I can do.' Nightmares, was how that shifter girl put it. So he had been doing mercy kills for almost a decade. That hardly made anything better, in his opinion. But at least it will be over with a strike on the nape. 'Rest now. Leave this to me.' </p><p>Barely mindful of his gas, blades and spears, the bereaved captain swept across the forest in pursuit of the perpetrator. And there Zeke was, dithering around with no sense of urgency. </p><p>Levi struck the titan upon which his prey perched on. Then he fell the other one. "Do you know how many comrades I've killed?" <br/>Zeke's panicked transformation into the Beast Titan failed to stop the resulting extraction and subjugation -- amputated limbs and a thunder spear as safeguard against further resistance.</p><p>He was not as unaffected as he appeared. He never was. For fuck's sake, another team dead (this time on his watch). Murderous rage thrummed beneath his skin yet he could not deliver a lethal blow. Again, his promise to Erwin was to be broken. 'Just a little more. Once Historia eats this piece of shit, it will be over.' </p><p>Grief (or exhaustion perhaps) made for a great distraction even if he stayed cautious as can be. Hearing the bearded coward strain and shuffle in his bonds prompted nothing but the impulse to inflict pain. <br/>Then he saw the dislodged thunder spear as he descended mid-air. 'Shit!' Unable to dodge in time, the blast catapulted him backwards before he could twitch a finger.</p><p>The right side of his face burned, is the eye gone? The pain had spread all over his chest and torso so he could no longer pinpoint where he hurt the most. His hands were slick with blood. Air wouldn't come no matter how he hard he heaved a breath. </p><p>'I can't fucking die, not without keeping my promise', were his last thoughts before he blacked out on the riverbank amidst the sound of rushing water.</p><p>"Our greatest threat right here..."</p><p>"...shoot him in the head." For the first time since coming in and out of consciousness for a while, he could hear voices. None of them he recognized except one.</p><p>"Let me..." Hange. Their voice increased in volume as they approached. Being touched reignited the pain despite his immobility as Hange cradled him in their arms. Did they think he was dead? No, not yet. He willed blood slicked fingers to move. It must have worked since Hange moved to check his pulse. When nothing happened for a while, he focused on struggling to take another breath. The sting of his injuries continued to hound his waking mind when a sudden lurch sent him into seeing white flashes. Frigid water threatened to enter his lungs the moment they sank into the depths. He couldn't think straight enough to curse. </p><p>"Levi, hold on. Stay with me!" Oh how he dearly wanted to. </p><p>Whatever else he felt paled in comparison to the rage that remained like dying will. </p><p>'Not yet. I promised Erwin.' </p><p>His comrades will not have died in vain. But he was exhausted. No matter how hard he tries, everyone leaves him in the end. </p><p>This time, will he be the one to fall first?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>